


Yes Mommy

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Incest! Child Sexual Abuse! Not for everyone.





	Yes Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is short because it just is. I would have gotten into more details but really I don't know what possessed me to write this. But here is this awful peace of fanfiction. I still hope people enjoy it. If at all...
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no profit with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Raven was a lot of things a bandit a woman and also a mother. Yes she had left Tai but she took her daughter with her. She gave everything possible to Yang and Yang was the princess of the Bandits no one touched her but all took care of her and gave her little gifts they would steal for her.

Yang never worried about anything and she started learning how to fight since the age of four. She even had a small dagger by the age of six. But the true reason she was a princess to the bandits was due to how her mother “cared for her” she would often sit Yang on her lap and touch her body lovingly but sensually. She kissed her mouth many times and her face and body. 

Yang's body would react and thus her small hips grinded against her mothers. Raven would smirk and kiss her more touching her slowly. She undressed her and placed her down on their bed. She started licking her small pussy slowly.

“Hmmm you taste so good for mommy” Yang would sighed and try and relax but soon she began to like it. “Mmm mommy” Raven would smile and touch her small body soon the little girl would seek her at night. Shed take off her underwear and climb on her mother her hips moving as she started grinding on her pussy. She loved it, she loved how good it felt to have her mother underneath her, her bushy pussy tickling her own child pussy. She took Raven's breast and sucked on it. Loving how it reminded her of when she was a baby. 

The years passed and not much had changed Yang was now the second in command of the Branwen Tribe she was powerful revered and no one messed with her. Except...for her mother but she loved it, she kissed her.made.out with her spread her legs for her wide and glistening. Raven would plunge her tongue inside of Yangs wet folds lapping at the sweet nectar that only her daughter provided as she would have a toy buried inside her. She loved her daughter and she showed it.

“Oh fuck mommy eat me eat your little girl! I love it! I love you! I want no one but you!” Yang would scream sinking her fingers in her mother's raven locks. She encouraged her to pick more and suck more. She grinded her pussy more on her getting even wetter. Soon her first orgasm hit covering Raven's mouth then she took Raven's toy out of her pussy and starting sucking it and moaning at the taste of her mother's juices on it. She pushed her mother on the bed and starting grinding her pussy on her faster and harder. Their pussies started to squirt together making them even wetter. 

“Oh fuck mom I love fucking you I love you” she said as she panted and kept going.

“I love you too baby you're my girl, no one else's” Raven kept grinding against her daughter flipping them over so now she was on top of her, grinding harder and faster against her their pussies making sloppy noises and squishy noises and so on they exploded again in a third orgasm. They kept at it till they were spent and they continued like this for years to come so much so that Yang fell for a cat Faunus with Raven hair of her own.


End file.
